Acepto
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Natsu después de un pequeño tiempo vuelve, Lucy se va a casar. Natsu luego de un tiempo podrá hablar con ella y contarle un poema que resume su sentimientos. Lucy después de escuchar eso se casara?.


Todo pasaba lentamente no sabia que hacer simplemente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lucy solo estaba a un Día de casarse con un Idiota que gracias a que el se fue porque quería estudiar en Londres la perdió para siempre.

***Flashback***

Natsu y Lucy salían del Cine tomados de la mano, hasta que Natsu recordó que tenia que decirle a Lucy algo importante.

-Lucy. Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Natsu mas serio de lo usual.

-Si?,Natsu.-Pregunto una Lucy sonriente que dentro de poco esa sonrisa se borraría.

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Natsu cabizbajo.

-A tu casa?.-Pregunto Lucy Inocente.

-No..-Natsu no sabia como decirlo sin que le doliera.

-Mmm. A que Gray?.-Natsu Negó.-Erza?,Laxus?,Elfman?,Wendy?,Gajeel?,Jellal?,Gildarts?.-Lucy decía Nombre por Nombre cada vez mas nerviosa y Natsu solo negaba cuando nombraba cada Nombre.- Entonces a donde?.-Pregunto Lucy mas que nerviosa.

-A estudiar a Londres.-Dijo Natsu sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy no se lo podía creer. Natsu la iba a dejar para Siempre.

-No es un adiós, Luce.-Dijo Natsu tratando de abrazarla lo cual Lucy solo retrocedió.-Luce?.

-No me digas Luce.-Dijo Lucy mas que furiosa.

Acto seguido Lucy salio corriendo y por accidente, ni fijarse por donde iba le llego un auto. Natsu salio corriendo a donde estaba Lucy. Estaba inconsciente y toda Llena de sangre no sabia que hacer. Saco su celular como pudo y Llamo una ambulancia ya que siempre tuvo el presentimiento que algún día la necesitaría y no sabia cuanto lo agradecía.

Lucy quedo en Coma hasta un Tiempo indeciso. Pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses. Hasta que Lucy despertó pero con Amnesia no recordaba nada o mejor dicho a Alguien.

-Señorita Lucy,diga me que es lo que recuerda.-Pregunto el Doctor Serio.

-Tengo18 años, Mis padres están fallecidos, Mis amigos son: Erza,Juvia,Levy.-Así empezó Lucy a decir Nombre por nombre.

-Y el Muchacho que la estaba acompañando hace un momento.-Pregunto El Doctor anotando todo.

-No, debería recordarlo.-Pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Eso no lo debería responderlo yo.-Dijo el Doctor para luego salir.

Natsu hablo con el Doctor y al enterarse decidió hablar con Lucy.

-Hola.-Dijo Natsu entrando a la habitación.

-Hola.-Dijo Lucy Incomoda.-Natsu, verdad?.

-Si! Te acuerdas de mi?.-Pregunto Natsu con Ilusión.

-No, Lo siento.-Dijo Lucy cabizbaja.

-No..No lo sientas.-Dijo Natsu triste.

-Perdona mi curiosidad. Pero exactamente, Quien eres? Y que soy de ti?.-Dijo Lucy Incomoda.

-Eres Mi Nov...Amiga, Mi Amiga.-Dijo Natsu sin mirarla,cabizbajo.

-Oh y porque no te recuerdo?.-Lucy no podía evitar preguntar.

Natsu levanto la cabeza con Animo.-No lo se.-Dijo Natsu con una Sonrisa. Lucy no sabia porque al ver esa Sonrisa se sonrojo y escucho algo, una voz parecida con la de Natsu diciéndole, _Te amo Lucy. _Lucy volteaba la cabeza como buscando el dueño de esa voz. _Nunca te dejare,lo prometo._ Lucy estaba sorprendida de lo que escucho.

-Lo prometiste.-Dijo inconsciente.

Natsu abrió los ojos de Sorpresa.-Me recuerdas?.-Dijo Natsu con un nudo en la garganta. Lucy negó otra vez.

-Lo siento si te Incomode.-Dijo Lucy nerviosa.

-Tranquila.-Dijo Natsu y bajo otra vez la cabeza.- Vengo a despedirme.

-Despedirte?.-Pregunto Lucy sorprendida.

-Si, tengo que tomar un Viaje mañana. Erza te cuidara.-Dijo Natsu aun así sin verla.

-Ah,ok.-Dijo Lucy Triste. No sabia como ni porque al escuchar sus palabras se puso triste.

Natsu se fue en ese mismo momento para no incomodar mas a Lucy y llamo a Erza la cual solo duro unos minutos en llegar. Natsu como dijo al día siguiente se fue directo a Londres, pensando que también es mejor que Lucy no lo recuerde.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Si fui Idiota.-Se dijo Natsu a si mismo. Lucy lo recordó un par de meses mas tarde y le dijeron que se metió en una depresión que duro un año, se comportaba como un Emo. Lo cual ella volvió a ser Lucy al conocer a un chico y enamorarse de nuevo.

Natsu decidió hacer una Visita a Lucy ya que no quería estar presente en ese momento. Al llegar a la casa de Lucy toco el timbre. Lucy al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Natsu hay.

-Puedo pasar?.-Pregunto Natsu.

-Cla..Claro.-Dijo Lucy nerviosa y dejando espacio para que pase.

Natsu al sentarse en la Sala notaba la incomodidad de Lucy a si que fue directo al grano.

-Lucy, solo vengo a decirte algo..-No pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron.

-Me lo prometiste...-Dijo Lucy cabizbaja.

-Lo se.-Natsu noto el dolor en las palabras.

-Me lo prometiste..-Volvió a decir Lucy.

-Lo se..-Volvió a decir Natsu y sintió que mil cuchillos lo apuñalaban.

-ME LO PROMETISTE! Y TE FUISTE.-Dijo Lucy levantando la cara dejando ver sus lágrimas caer por su rostro y el dolor en su mirada. Natsu no la podía ver a la cara y decidió dar una mirada a la sala hasta que su vista quedo en un punto fijo. Un cuadro de ellos dos.

-Sabes, nunca te e olvidado.-Dijo Natsu mirándola con amor.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Lucy sollozando. Se dejo abrazar por Natsu en ese momento y sus sollozos se incrementaron.

-Te amo,Idiota.-Dijo Lucy abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-Yo igual, Luce. Pero te vas a casar.-Dijo Natsu triste.-Y eso no se puede evitar.

-Natsu..-Lucy iba a hablar pero Natsu la corto poniendo dos dedos en sus Labios.

Natsu le empezó a recitar un Poema:

_Se va a dar cuenta_

_ese hombre que vino contigo_

_Se va a dar cuenta_

_si coqueteas sonriendo conmigo._

_Se va a dar cuenta_

_si descubre que yo a ti te gusto_

_Se va a dar cuenta_

_si descubre que guardas mi foto._

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar,_que guardas mi foto. _Ya que era Verdad.

_No,no me seduzcas mas por Dios_

_no me sonrías mas porque_

_despiertas a mi corazón._

_No,no me seduzcas mas, por Dios_

_porque no puedo controlar_

_y no quiero anular_

_tu nombre en mi colección._

Lucy estaba hecha un mar de Lágrimas y no dejaba de ver a Natsu. Sin poder evitarlo Natsu la beso, fue un beso que trasmitía amor,tristeza,añoranza y un Adiós para siempre. Natsu al terminar ese beso decidió que era mejor irse ya mañana se casaba Lucy. Y era mejor empacar ya que tiene un trabajo en Londres y no quería estar aquí para cuando Lucy se case.

Lucy estaba muy pensativa ese beso solo le demostró que no se podía casar, porque su corazón amaba a otro hombre y ese hombre era Natsu. Pero Lucy le agarro cariño, Lucy estaba muy confundida.

_**DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Lucy se despertó y ya Erza,Juvia y Levy estaban hay para alistarlas. Se fue a bañar, se dejo peinar y maquillar al ponerse el vestido sus amigas solo le silbaban y ella se reía. Había llegado el auto y fueron a la Iglesia y la Llevo Makarov un viejo amigo de sus padres y como su segundo padre. Lucy estaba muy confundida.

-Lucy Heartfilia,acepta como esposo a Sting Eucliffe para amarlo y respetarlo para toda la Eternidad.-Pregunto el padre.

Lucy luego de unos minutos que fueron años para los demás dijo.-No. Lo siento Sting no eres tu soy yo.-Dijo Lucy y luego salio corriendo. Al salir todos le gritaban y rápidamente llamo un Taxi.

-Al aeropuerto por favor.-Dijo Lucy "Ojala no sea tarde"se dijo así misma.

Lucy llego rápido daba gracias de que faltaba 15 minutos para el vuelo. Todo el mundo la miraban raro ya que no es normal ver a una mujer vestida de Novia en un aeropuerto. Busco a Natsu cuando lo encontró parado esperando el avión. Corrió y lo abraso por la espalda. Natsu se sorprendió y se volteo y se encontró con Lucy vestida de Novia.

-Acepto.-Natsu la miro confundido.- Acepto compartir toda mi Vida contigo.-Dijo Lucy sonriendo y mirando a un Natsu Llorando.

* * *

Ok,ok creo que estoy un poco solo un poco sentimental. Espero que les guste.

**_Serena Sailor Moon._**


End file.
